Revenge
by Lion Coeur
Summary: What was thought to be simple revenge turned out to be something more. What is store for,Arsol Shallen, warrior of the Sith. Can she survive? Please read and review!
1. Revenge

Revenge

Arsol Shallen, apprentice to Darth Baras screamed in anger as she saw the message on her data pad:

Your parents were

Such easy prey

Join us, become stronger.

-Zylon

"No! It can`t be. They aren't dead, powerful Sith are not to be killed by some impure beast!" She yelled. "He will die painfully, life wretched from him!"

"My, lord you must calm down." 2V-R8 suggested coming up behind her.

"Set a course for Nar Shaddaa!" She ordered, not turning around.

"Master, Vette hasn`t returned from the mission you assigned her, you said you would pick her up at the Dromund Kass Spaceport." The droid responded.

"I gave you an order! Now complete it!" She snapped. 2V-R8 left the room by the time the door closed, she was in tears.

"Mater, we have arrived at Nar Shadda." R8 said entering Arsol`s study. "Good, could you land the ship at the space port?" Arsol said not looking up from her work of tracking down Zylon`s hideout.

When the ship landed Arsol quickly transferred the data of Zylon`s hideout location, which was surprisingly in an abandoned casino in The Promenade. Arsol put on her black robe, with the hood up, covering her face fully; only locks of blond hair could be seen coming out of her hood. Her lightsabers were next clipping them both to her belt. It was time for revenge.

On Nar Shaddaa, she paid the rent of the hanger her ship was docked, because her Sith privileges didn`t work on Hutt worlds.

"Stupid cartels, not realizing the true power of the Sith." She muttered under her breath as she took a speeder to the Promenade. During her short journey she thought of twenty-five ways to kill that slithery man. When she arrived she almost broke into a run to find the secret hideout to kill her parent's killers.

The hideout was in a small dark corner of the Lower Promenade, all boarded up and looking abandoned, that didn`t stop Arsol whose lightsaber quickly cut through the metal bars and into the hideout

She entered a long corridor ending in a small chamber, once was probably the casino lobby. Then, she was soon ambushed by five Trandoshan mercenaries, rifles aimed at Arsol. She quickly reacted blocking the laser bullets that came at her. The first mercenary was cut down, followed by another one. The other three escaped deeper into the compound, closing a blast door behind them.

"You think that can stop me Zylon! I am Sith!" Arsol screeched. Then his voice was heard on speakers from the ceiling:

"You know your parents said the same thing."

Arsol started to attack the door with her lightsabers making a large gash in the door. She started to make a large circle in the door big enough for her to step through. She was met with force the surviving mercenaries and others started to attack her. She jumped into the middle of the group, causing chaos with her duel lightsabers, soon the group was dead.

Moving deeper into the compound she was met with no resistance, just snide comment from Zylon that kept egging her on. She was soon met with her first obstacle; the corridor was trapped off by ruble. That is when she felt the floor give way.

Arsol woke in a large room, the corners filled with darkness. She stood up and looked at the ceiling she just fell through at least ten meters.

"Well that is surprising; you survived at ten meter fall with no injury. Good, that means you can complete my test to see if you are worthy." Zylon`s voice rang out through the chamber, a door opening on the other side of the chamber.

Beyond the door was a small room with a simple metal table in the center with three different buttons on it. Each button a different color: orange, red and, blue.

"What are you playing at Zylon?" Arsol sneered.

"It`s quite simple, really, you just need to press the right button to open the door. It should be easy, think of a color that corresponds to me.

Arsol though for a long moment, back at a simpler time: her trials on Korriban.

FLASH BACK

TWO YEARS AGO

Arsol laughed at Zylon at what he just said.

"You want to get war paint?" Arsol laughed.

"Why not, I mean it might make mandatory study at the archive fun and interesting" Zylon responded putting his data pad down.

"So what color are you think of then? Oh I know you could be a clown!" Arsol said mocking him.

"Such a great friend you are! I was actually thinking of the color _orange_."

Orange.

Arsol quickly hit the orange button. The door across from her opened.

"Very good, now it gets harder." Zylon`s voice said as Arsol entered the next chamber.

The next chamber was a long one. Arsol could see spikes sticking out of the wall at various places.

"Now press the button on the wall to begin. You must dodge all the spikes, and then press the button on the other side to open the door." Zylon`s voice boomed.

"Easy, are you getting soft Zy?" Arsol said pressing the button, jumping into the fray of launching spikes. She dodged, twisted and ducked pass spikes with ease. Then she saw spikes getting launched from the floor half way through. She now had to dodge them too. At the end Arsol was out of breath, and barely remembered to touch the button, the door sliding open.

The next chamber was the same size as the one with the buttons in it.

"This should be simple you need to complete three puzzles to gain entrance to the main chamber, the one I am in. There is a catch though, you must complete the puzzles in ten minutes, or gas will be released that will kill you." Zylon`s voice said. Arsol only nodded.

"One…Two…Begin." Zylon`s voice said. A screen slid up to from the floor displaying a complicated code.

"Oh, and say the solution out loud." Zylon said. Arsol looked at the screen in confusing reading the screen:

1257-5037-3459

It only took five seconds to figure it out:

"The coordinates of Aul, the lost planet," Arsol said.

The screen changed a showed a new code:

Lal fwlpueor hsti

This one took some time when she remembered:

"All powerful Sith' It was the scroll we discovered on Korriban." Arsol said.

The screen changed again showing a new puzzle:

"It`s the symbol of order in the Old Language." Arsol said. The door slid open. She looked at the screen and saw her time three minutes and fifty-five seconds. Arsol walked into a large chamber which looked like a command center, monitors and computers lined the walls and a large screen dominated the back wall that is where Zylon stood his back to her, watching the screen. Zylon turned around and looked exactly like he saw him six months ago on Korriban

FLASH BACK

SIX MONTHS AGO

Arsol walked proudly into the Sith Academy from Naga Sadow`s tomb, lightsaber clipped to her belt, when Zylon confronted her.

"Hey, Arsol can I talk to you?" Zylon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure Zy, whatever you want." Arsol answered, following, Zylon, who led them down corridors and stairs and finally to a small chamber. Zylon closed the door behind them and broke the silence:

"Remember that holo message I got from a person called the Master, well he called back and offered me a deal. He said I could help him rise to power and control the galaxy with him. No, Republic or Empire just the New Order! So I was wondering if you would join me." Zylon said his green eyes full of hope.

"What?! You mean betray the Empire for some man you don`t know! It could be a plot to seek out traitors or something!" Arsol responded.

"You don`t understand we could rule the galaxy!" Zylon protested.

"We already do as apprentices! We are Sith, I should turn you in!" Arsol snapped.

"What! I thought we were friends! Now you betray me!" Zylon yelled eyes full of hate.

"Zy..I-"

"No, I just thought differently of you. Now get out of my way!" Zylon said interrupting Arsol, pushing past her.

That is the last time Arsol saw Zylon.

"Well, you look as beautiful as ever!" Zylon said.

"How could you say that? You killed my parents!" Arsol snapped stepping up to Zylon.

"They were weak, Arsol. And, it was a message: join us, join me and the Master. We could rule the galaxy." Zylon said his brown hair glowing silver from the glow of the screen.

"You created the test, then for what?" Arsol asked.

"I didn`t make it, the Master did." Zylon answered.

"For what reason?" Arsol asked.

"To see your worth, you could do so much under the Master. Join me and together we can rule." Zylon said offering his hand to Arsol.

She thought about for a long moment until she broke the silence:  
"You were right, my parents were weak." Arsol said taking Zylon`s hand, ending all ties to the Sith Empire. 


	2. The Master

The Master

Arsol went back to the ship to inform Darth Baras of what transpired on Nar Shaddaa. Cringing at the anger he would give her when she told him she joined the Master.

"Master, your back! While you were gone I cleaned the ship." 2V-R8 said cheerfully.

"Contact Vette, tell her that her services are no longer needed." Arsol said. "Oh, and when you drop me back off on Nar Shaddaa, give her the ship."

"Yes, master and it has been a pleasure serving you." 2V-R8 said leaving the conference room.

Arsol went over to the holo computer, typing in Darh Baras`s holo key.

"Apprentice, it is good to see you. Now I have a job for you." Baras began, when he showed up on the holo.

"Not so fast, Baras." Arsol snapped.

"What?! You defy me! I give you an order and you follow it!" Baras yelled.

"I don`t take orders from you. I have joined the Master now and I will be powerful! More powerful then you will ever by under the Empire!" Arsol declared, shutting off the holo before Baras could respond.

* * *

Back on Nar Shaddaa, Arsol went back to Zylon`s hideout, the rubble that blocked off the corridor was removed, leaving a direct path to Zylon`s command center.

"Good, you came back, now we can begin." Zylon said greeting Arsol. He led her to a large holo projector, pressing in different codes, until he appeared, the Master. The Master was a tall man that wore a red robe down do his feet, a mask covering his face.

"Zylon, you have brought us a new recruit, good." The Master said his voice booming from the holo.

"Yes, Master. She is strong, ripe for destruction." Zylon said bowing to the Master.

"interesting, very interesting. Now bring her to Aul, there she can begin her training." The Master ordered.

"What about me? Should I come too?" Zylon asked.

"Yes, you will be her mentor. Now go." The Master ordered, ending the call.

"Off to Aul, then." Zylon said to Arsol.

"What`s at Aul?" She asked.

"Power." Zylon simply answered.

* * *

Darth Baras was fuming in his chambers.

"MY APPRENTICE ABANDONED THE EMPIRE!" He bellowed.

"My lord, please calm down your unnerving the other Lords." Baras`s servant said.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR COMMENTS, SLAVE!" Baras bellowed again.

"My, lord look on the bright side, the Hunter you hired to track Arsol down came back saying that they were going to Aul..." The servant suggested.

"Yes, but we don`t know where Aul is!" Baras yelled.

"My lord, please calm down ple-"

"NO!" Baras yelled and cut down the servant, with his lightsaber.

* * *

Aul. The Lost Planet, was found again. Arsol thought as she looked over at the planet out of the viewport of Zylon`s ship.

"Are you ready to meet the Master?" Zylon asked Arsol from the bridge.

"Yes." Arsol answered. She felt the ship lurch into movement as descended on the forested surface of Aul, away from the Empire and towards power...


End file.
